I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dental methods and, more particularly, to a dental method for treating periodontal disease.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that periodontal disease is caused by bacteria in the periodontal pocket. Such bacteria host not only in the soft tissue around the periodontal pocket, but also in plaque which is formed on the tooth. such bacteria not only cause swelling of the gums, pain and possible loss of the tooth, but can also render the patient more susceptible to other types of diseases, including heart disease.
In the conventional treatment of periodontal disease, instruments are inserted into the periodontal pocket to mechanically debride not only the plaque from the tooth but also remove the necrotic soft tissue by curettage. Antibiotics are also conventionally placed in the periodontal pocket following such conventional treatment for periodontal disease.
Even with conventional debridement and curettage of the periodontal pocket, it is well known that subsequent bacterial infections of the periodontal pocket following treatment are both commonplace and relatively rapid. This is particularly true since the patient may not exercise proper dental care following the treatment for the periodontal disease. Consequently, such subsequent bacterial reinfection of the periodontal pocket oftentimes necessitates further debridement of hard and soft tissue from the periodontal pocket.